The call of a broken soul
by TokaKirishima
Summary: Pour tous, la capitaine de la deuxième division était une femme inébranlable sans émotions, personne ne cherchait plus loin que ce qu'ils voyaient, mais en vérité était elle vraiment cette personne. Que cache ce masque, peut-être bien une fille brisée bien trop tôt. Les morceaux peuvent être recollés mais jamais ressoudés, le moindre choqué peut la brisée, comme un vase, si fragile
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _ **Hey me revoilà dans cette nouvelle histoire :) ! Une histoire beaucoup plus profonde et sentimental que toutes celles que j'ai écrites, malheureusement je n'ai pas fait d'études de psychologie ni même de philo. Alors je ne pourrai pas entrée dans des détails hyper précis mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Cette histoire ne parle pas de comment j'imagine Soi Fon dans l'animé, je me doute qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, mais juste une phase de son caractère que j'ai voulue écrire. Voilà j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! :) Merci à ceux qui lisent mes fic. :D**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: Un masque trop parfait.**_

 _Le calme de la nuit fut soudainement brisé par le grondement du tonnerre. L'air ambiant se fit lourd tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber sur la ville encore calme. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'une simple averse se transforme en pluie diluvienne. Dans un bâtiment calme de la première division se trouvait de nombreux capitaine du gotei treize. Soi Fon, capitaine de la deuxième division assistait comme toutes les semaines à la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines, elle ne parlait à personnes son manque d'interaction social étant l'une des ses caractéristiques. Elle était froide et tout le monde le savait. Elle ne montrait aucun sentiments. Juste son regard concentré sur le capitaine commandant. Sa routine depuis qu'elle était devenue capitaine il y a maintenant un siècle. Une routine qu'elle ne pouvait espérer avant. Elle ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur ce que le capitaine disait, c'était toujours aussi ennuyeux, parlant de budget et des rétributions des nouveaux shinigamis, mais Soi Fon s'en importait peu, peu de shinigami venait de l'Académie Shinso dans ses rangs, enfin dans l'omitsuki surtout , car dans la deuxième division il y avait certains cas. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un air las. Vivement que la réunion se finisse et qu'elle puisse retourner à son travail habituel, heureusement sa prière silencieuse fut exaucé. Elle salua rapidement le capitaine commandant qui l'a regarda, avant de partir. Elle sentie Unohana s'approcher d'elle mais avant même que la femme ne puisse être assez proche d'elle la petite shinigami décolla avec un shunpo._

-Eh ben toujours aussi rapide notre petite Soi Fon-hime. _Fit Kyoraku d'un ton calme, un sourire sur son visage. Unohana soupira lourdement avant de regarder l'homme. Puis elle lança un rapide regard vers la ou se trouvais la petite capitaine il y a seulement quelques instants._ Unohana ? _Déclara l'homme avec insistance. La femme médecin secoua ses pensé avant de se tourner vers son vieille ami, un sourire ornant ses douces lèvres._

-Oui comme toujours. _Répondit elle nonchalamment._

 _Soi Fon arriva à son bureau. Elle enleva son haori et soupira en prenant sa tête dans ses mains avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda fixement le plafond. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses pensé elle se redressa brusquement et commença à faire ses papiers, une conséquence de son rôle de capitaine qu'elle avait appris à connaître avec le temps, mais elle ne s'en plaindrais jamais, elle avait fait tellement en pour arriver la, alors ce n'était qu'un piètre sacrifice comparé à tout ce qu'elle avait subit._

 _Une fois qu'elle avait fini elle se releva et attrapa son haori avant de l'enfiler. Elle décida de se diriger à la caserne de l'omitsuki qui se trouvait non loin. Sur le chemin elle croisait de nombreux shinigamis, tous se penchèrent respectueusement, sauf un jeune qu'un homme plus âgée força à s'incliner, une fois passé elle pouvait les entendre discuter._

-Pourquoi doit on se mettre à genoux ? Ce n'est qu'un capitaine, ce n'est qu'un poste. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit la respecter. _Elle pouvait entendre un bruit de claque._

-Idiot, on lui doit le respect pas uniquement à cause de son titre, mais de sa puissance et tout ce qu'elle a fait pour arriver à ce rang. Imagine tous le sang et la sueur versé pour atteindre une tel puissance, elle était comme toi est moi, puis elle s'est battue, elle a souffert, elle sûrement perdu des gens au combat mais c'est toujours relevé, voilà pourquoi nous devons le respect et l'admiration envers nos supérieurs, ce n'est pas juste un ''titre'' réfléchi à ce qu'il y a eu derrière ce titre . _Dit l'homme sage. Soi Fon souria légèrement avant de continuer son chemin. Cette homme avait raison, il y avait souvent de la souffrance derrière un tel titre. Elle sera son bras droit. Oui toujours une tel souffrance. Elle garda son air professionnel et continua sa marche avant d'arriver à l'omitsuki, de suite ses hommes se mirent à genoux devant elle, elle secoua la main et tous se relevèrent puis elle se dirigea vers son poste. Elle examina l'entraînement de tous ses membres d'élite. Son regard se perdu sur une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans en apparence, elle affrontait d'autre de ses collègues. Elle observa la fillette, perdu dans ses pensées._

-taine, capitaine ? _Elle sortit de sa stupeur et se tourne vers l'homme masqué qui lui avait adressé la parole._ Vous allez bien _? Elle coupa court à sa question._

-Que veux tu ? _Demanda elle de sa voix inébranlable habituel. L'homme ayant l'habitude de son caractère sombre continua._

-Nous avons eu un rapport des unités huit et dix envoyé a la frontière du Rukongai, certains ryoka semblent y avoir été vue. _La femme fronça légèrement les sourcils._

-Combien et quand ? _Demanda elle._

 _-_ Quatre, madame. Il y maintenant trois heures. _Elle tourna le regard, pensif._

-Continuer la surveillance, dit leurs de ne plus rester passifs s'ils les voient. En cas de force majeur qu'ils m'envoient un message directe. _Sur ceux elle tourna les talons et partie._

 _Le lendemain fut pareil, une journée monotone, sans aucunes distractions extérieur._

 _Tout le monde connaissais Soi Fon pour son impassibilité, sa froideur. Elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiments. Pour eux tous voici la vraie Shaolin Fon, cette femme forte et dénué de toute émotions._

 _Elle décida d'aller faire un tour de garde rapide des frontières, elle n'avais rien d'autre à faire et s'ennuyait fermement._

 _Ukitake et Kyoraku marchait tranquillement à la rizière entre le Seireitei et le Rukongai, l'un des endroits les plus calme._

-Comment va tu ses derniers temps Ukitake ? _L'homme blanc souria à son ami de longue date._

-Franchement, tout va pour le mieux, il ne s'est rien passé depuis un moment, c'est le calme, les division fonctionne bien, et sans stress ma maladie reste stable. _L'homme au chapeau souria. Oui les temps était calme. Sauf pour la mort de Sosuke Aizen. Mais cela datait maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de guerre imminente. Juste un deuille calme et collectif. Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs attention vers une petite silhouette qui passait rapidement devant leurs yeux._

-Soi fon-taicho ! _Fit joyeusement l'homme plus grand._

 _Elle s'arrêta et les regarda, de suite les deux homme remarquèrent qu'elle portait son zanpakuto, une douloureuses réalisation que la paix qu'il croyait n'était peut être que temporaire. Elle s'arrêta, les regardant d'un air neutre._

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Lui dit chaleureusement Ukitake_

-Comment va tu ? Ça fait longtemps n'est ce pas. _Fit le capitaine de la huitième division. Elle le regarda d'un air las pour l'avoir déranger._

-Ça va très bien, merci de votre inquiétude. _L'homme grimaça au venin dans chaque mots, Soi Fon était vraiment anti sociable. Personne ne l'avait percé à jours en cents ans._

-Voyons voyons, nous sommes dans le même camps pas la peine d'être si hostile. _Dit l'homme semblant blessé._

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau.. _Soupira intérieurement Ukitake. Le manque d'interaction social de Soi Fon était loin d'être nouveau. Elle vivait dans ses quartiers, elle ne sortait jamais sauf pour aller entre les différentes divisions et l'omitsuki, ou même pour aller en mission. Tout le monde le savait et personne n'essayait de la sortir de sa routine, personne sauf Kyoraku et Ukitake, mais qui en cents ans n'avais rien tiré de plus qu'une regard dénué d'émotions._

-Je n'ai pas le temps, veuillez m'excuser. _Elle regarda Ukitake et hocha poliment la tête avant de partir. L'homme soupira._

-A croire qu'elle ne ressens aucunes émotions, je le pense vraiment avec le temps. _Il sentie Ukitake soupiré._

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'en montre aucunes qu'elle n'en ressens pas, au contraire, c'est peut être pire que ce que nous pouvons imaginer.. _Son collègue le regarda perdu. Ukitake hocha simplement la tête._

-Laisse, c'est seulement une pensé à haute voix. _Avec ça il partit, suivie de près pas son ami de confiance._

 _Unohana Retsu était actuellement assise à son bureau, elle n'avais aucun patient à soigner et plus aucun papier. En soit elle pourrait juste rentrer chez elle, mais pour une raison inconnue elle ne le faisais. Elle semblait méditer sur de profondes pensé. Une personne en particulier avait attiré son attention ses derniers jours. Elle était inquiète ce n'était pas nouveau mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, malheureusement malgré de nombreuses heures de réflexion elle ne pouvait pas trouvé quoi, et elle ne pouvais malheureusement pas s'approcher de la source du problème, elle pouvait seulement reste attentif dans les prochains jours et espère que rien n'allait se produire. Depuis toutes ses années, elle ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner._

 _Shaolin regarda la fillette qui combattait devant elle. La même que la fois précédente, soudain un flash back du passé inonda son esprit, elle attrapa fermement la palissade devant elle, fermant les yeux avant de soufflé fébrilement, son cœur se serra, elle inspira, son souffle court et peu profonde_

-Ce n'est pas le moment, pas ici. _Elle serra les poings, elle devait se concentrer pour réussir à calmer ses émotions et reprendre son masque froid. Heureusement avec sa maîtrise de soi elle y parvenue. Mais elle ne savais pas pour combien de temps._

 _Elle arriva enfin à sa chambre qui se trouvait dans un bâtiment privé non loin de la deuxième division. Elle enleva sa tenue de capitaine et de membre de l'élite pour se mettre en tenue plus civil. Elle soupira en asseyant à son bureau personnel. Une journée normal, comme depuis maintenant un siècle, un long très long siècle, passé seul à méditer sur elle même. Elle serra les poings et se redressa brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise dans le processus._

-Ne repense pas à ça ! _Pensa elle en posant ses mains sur sa tête, sa respiration s'accélérant. Elle devait se calmer, elle le savait. Elle regarda le tiroir de son bureau… non elle ne le ferai pas. Elle retire ses mains de sa tête et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se pencher et de profiter de l'air froid de la nuit. Elle arriva à se changer les esprits. Elle regarda la lune et le vents doux qui soufflait dans ses cheveux corbeau aussi sombre que son cœur. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça, mais jusqu'à être complètement calme et sereine. Elle baissa les yeux sur les passants de cette rue déserte à cette heure de la nuit, une rue si vide et froide quand il n'y avait plus personne pour l'animé, quand l'obscurité s'inscrivait dans chaque recoins, comme son cœur depuis un siècle, vide et froide depuis qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'animé. Elle reconnue soudainement Unohana, sa respiration se bloqua. La femme leva la tête vers le ciel avant de remarquer Soi Fon, elle fut légèrement surprise mais avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. La jeune capitane avait déjà fermé sa fenêtre et se rideaux. La femme arborait un air attristé avant de continué sa route._

 _La femme instable inspira rapidement. Rien que la vue avait serré son cœur de tel mauvais souvenirs, depuis un siècle elle ne pouvait affronté son visage, depuis ce temps là… elle avait appris à y faire face au quotidien mais pas dans son état actuel. Pas maintenant, quand le soir ses barrières étaient levées, son cœur libre de toute retenue. Elle sentit des larmes de douleur lui monté sur yeux. Elle glissa au sol, sanglotant contre ses genoux, avec le temps elle ne savais même plus pourquoi elle pleurait, juste cette douleur intense qui l'a saisissait si violemment. Cette douleur qui l'a déchirait plus que n'importe quel autre douleur physique. La preuve de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Non pas le masque qu'elle portait, qu'elle se forçait à être. Non, la fillette qui était la, pleurant seule, était la vrai Soi ou Shaolin Fon. Elle pleurait, chaque sanglots résonnait dans son être aussi douloureusement qu'un coup. Elle avait appris à vivre de sa douleur, à l'embrasser au quotidien, mais dans ses moments là, ses moments où son esprit s'affrontaient entre ce qu'il voulais et ce qu'elle voulait. Ses moments où tout semblait plus attirant que cette horrible douleur, une vie faite de larmes et de terreur, la vie qu'elle avait connue depuis cents ans.. depuis la disparition de toute sa vie et son être, de son but et sa seul raison de vivre, depuis le départ soudain de nul autres que… Shihoin Yoruichi…_

 _~A suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît :)_

 _Jadeisa 31: Merci pour ton commentaire, pour Unohana tu comprendra par la suite ne soit pas si impatiente :)_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Une telle douleur sourde.**_

 _Personnes ne savaient, personnes ne remarquaient qui était la vraie Soi Fon, personnes ne remarquaient que ses épaules étaient toujours tendus, qu'elle était sur ses gardes, que tout n'était qu'un mensonge, un masque cachant son âme. Elle était toujours assise par terre mais ces pleures étaient enfin calmé, elle regardait fixement le vide. Elle ne savais pas si elle pourrait tenir longtemps. Elle savait qu'à un moment sa stabilité mental risquerait de vaciller. Elle en était consciente, trop consciente, et cela ne faisait que la rongé de l'intérieur. Elle se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle essuya frénétiquement son visage comme pour cacher toutes traces de son effondrement précédent. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois._

 _Le lendemain quand la capitaine partit travailler, tout était comme si rien ne c'était passé, tout trace d'instabilité mental avait disparu, mais c'était à nouveau juste une apparence, elle avait appris que la jeune Kuchiki Rukia allait être exécuté. En soit cela n'avais rien à voir avec elle, c'était la décision du central quarante-six. Elle était juste tenue d'assister à l'exécution. Elle renvoya son vice-capitaine avant de commencer toute sa paperasse habituel. Elle grogna de frustration quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, sa nuit avait été courte, elle n'était pas d'humeur a parlé._

-Entrez. _Dit elle en se redressant. Elle se tenait à côté de son bureau alors que nul autre qu'Unohana ouvrit la porte. La fillette regardait purement choqué avant de reculer en arrière comme une enfant quand tant de mauvais souvenir lui revenirent en mémoire. Retsu ferma la porte dans son dos pour être sûr que personne ne l'entende et ne la dérange, finalement la femme lui sourit doucement et à la froid tristement à la vue réaction de la jeune fille. Elle savait ce qu'elle lui évoquait, tout ces souvenirs, à chaque visite d'Unohana envers la petite capitaine elle avait le droit à la même réaction. La jeune femme se recomposa rapidement en fermant les yeux._

-C'est du passé... _Elle essaya de se calmé._ Que veux tu ? _Fit elle en levant les yeux, un regard menaçant, non pas qu'elle n'aimais pas Retsu, au contraire elle avait tellement fait pour elle, rien que de savoir qu'elle pouvait s'énerver contre sa sauveuse lui faisais tellement mal, mais la pression dans son cœur était insupportable, elle était trop mal ses derniers temps et Unohana devait l'avoir remarquée si elle était la. Pour la femme Soi Fon était littéralement comme sa fille. Elle pouvait parfaitement la lire._

-Je dois te parler. _Elle voyait la lutte intérieur de Soi Fon pour essayait de garder une emprise sur ses émotions qui menaçait de se reprendre brusquement. Mais brusquement était risqué, trop risqué… elle ne voulait jamais revivre ça._

-Pars, je n'ai pas le temps. _Unohana soupira mentalement, elle savait que Soi Fon avait énormément de travailler en tant que capitaine de plusieurs unités. Commandant des forces suprême, l'omitsuki et en même temps de la deuxième division, elle avait presque plus de travail qu'elle en avait en travaillant vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept pour ses patients. Mais elle devait vraiment lui parler pour juger de son état_

-Tu sais très bien que je ne partirai pas _. Shaolin serra les dents. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas dans cette état, elle savait qu'elle se briserait. Retsu serra les mains, la tension était tellement forte pour elle, elle savait qu'elle faisait énormément de mal à la fillette, que c'était une véritable torture pour la jeune shinigami, et pour elle aussi . Soi Fon retombait en ce moment dans ses année d'enfance, si horrible. La femme détourna le regard. La plus jeune recula. Cette voix, trop de mauvais souvenir, elle se pencha en avant les mains sur sa tête._

-Il faut que tu te calme ! _Pensa la capitaine, mais elle en était incapable, Unohana haleta dans le choque en s'approchant rapidement à genoux à côté d'elle._

-Merde je ne savais pas qu'elle avait déjà atteint cette état. _Pensa Unohana, coupable._ Soi Fon tu sais que tu dois te calmer. _Mais à ce stade la jeune fille n'entendait déjà plus rien, et Unohana le savait._

 _Soi Fon était hantée de souvenirs du passée, beaucoup trop douloureux pour que son esprit puisse tout simplement le supporter à nouveau. Elle était en se moment au bord de l'instabilité mental, ce fut le coup en trop. Elle avait souvent des crises comme ça, mais normalement elle était seule pour le gérer, la présence d'Unohana empirait et étouffait le fait en même temps. La femme pressa Soi Fon contre elle, espérant que ces mots doux la fasse revenir, sont corp tremblait et sa respiration était courte. Elle se tourna vers la porte et avec une main la scella, pour être sûr que personne ne rentre. Puis elle retourna son attention vers la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle était la seule qui connaissait la vraie Shaolin, une fille purement et simplement brisée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux corbeau._

-Chut, essaye de te calmée. _Elle savait comment réagir au crise de la jeune fille, elle avait su apprendre à les cerner. Après plusieurs minutes qui semblait une décennie. Soi Fon se détendit, elle n'avait pas pleure, pas sangloter, elle était juste perdu dans la crise de panique que tout ses souvenirs avait provoqué, cela soulagea Unohana, la jeune n'avais pas craqué, sa coquille c'était juste légèrement fendu. Elle savait que sa petite protégé revenait à ses sens. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement choqué, Unohana ne fit que la serré plus fort contre elle._

-Ce n'est rien, c'est fini, c'est juste le passé. _Beaucoup de gens avait tendance à oublier que Soi Fon n'était qu'une enfant de seulement deux-cents ans, beaucoup la voyais comme un commandant hors paire et une femme de talent, oubliant qu'elle avait un cœur, des douleurs comme toutes enfants soumis à autant de responsabilités et de pression aussi jeune, être capitaine à seulement cents-dix ans (onze ans environ). Soi Fon se détendit, elle pouvais reprendre une emprise ferme sur ses émotions._

-Je… je suis désolée… _Murmura elle faiblement, Unohana ne dit rien, caressant son dos._

-Tu sais très bien ma réponse à ce sujet. _Dit elle avec un sourire attristé. Soi Fon essaya de se lever, mais échoua lamentablement alors que son corps était encore sous l'emprise de toutes l'adrénalines, Unohana l'aida se mettre assise. La fillette avait la tête dans ses bras contre son bureau. Unohana s'asseya devant elle. N'étant pas choqué par la perte de contrôle de l'enfant, elle avait vue pire venant d'elle, bien pire, à un point où juste repenser à ses moments était une vraie torture pour la femme médecin. Soi Fon soupira profondément, revenant lentement. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait failli se laisser aller sur le simple fait de voir Unohana, normalement il lui faudrait quelques chose de beaucoup plus fort._

-Tu a déjà tout vue par toi même… _Murmura la capitaine, elle était calme, maintenant qu'elle avait réussi a réprimé tout ses souvenirs au fond de son esprit. Unohana soupira en s'enfonçant en arrière dans son fauteuil._

-Oui, mais pas la cause. _La jeune fille haussa les épaules._

-Juste la cumulation. _La femme inquiète se redressa alors dans un léger bruit, paressant sourd au oreiller de la fille faible psychologiquement. Elle leva légèrement ses yeux terne vers ceux de la femme._

-Tu a arrêtée complètement tes médicaments n'est-ce pas ? _La capitaine hocha simplement la tête._ Tu sais que tu ne dois pas les arrêter si soudainement, je suis contre le fait que tu en prennes, mais je sais aussi que si je te les aient prescrit c'est pour une raison, dans des jours normaux tu peux très bien vivre sans, mais dans des jours comme aujourd'hui tu en besoin, je sais à quel point tu détestes ça, mais il le faut, et tu le sait. _Oui elle le savait, mais elle voulait tellement minimisé leurs prises, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la détérioration de son état. Elle se releva enfin stable._

-Je vais prendre ma journée de congé. _Murmura elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._ Merci, je considérai ce que tu a dit. _Sans autre mots elle parti. Unohana se laissa tomber dans le siège, soupirant longuement. Soi Fon était un cas tellement compliqué et long. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle à un tel mal être. Sûrement juste la mort, libérant de toute douleur physique et psychologique. Mais jamais elle ne pourrai la laisser faire ça, jamais._

-Dieux… _Murmura elle en regardant le siège vacant de la capitaine._

 _Soi Fon était assise dans son lit, ses pensés errantes. La source de son mal être étant purement et simplement l'abandon de Yoruichi. La femme était toute ça vie, elle avait été élevée toute sa vie depuis l'âge de conscience à tout faire pour protéger la femme et vivre pour elle, et elle était partie, l'abandonnant comme si toute ces années de formation, de sueur et de sang n'avais servie strictement à rien, comme si ça vie n'était qu'un mensonge, un effort vide de sens. Un effort vain. Qui n'a mené qu'à une horrible réalité. Elle s'était entraînée plus de cents ans pour être abandonnée en seulement quelques secondes. Elle leva ses yeux mouillé de larmes de rage vers le plafond. Même maintenant, cents ans après sont départ les blessures étaient toujours présentes, vif comme si elles dataient d'hier. Elle serra les dents de rage avant de baisser la tête sur ses draps._

-Elle payera. _Cette haine était la chose qui l'avait détruite mais aussi maintenue en vie. Au début elle avait elle même peur de la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir si rapidement pour une femme qu'elle admirait pendant plus de cents ans, elle avait peur d'elle même, le reflex le plus commun et de fuir sa peur, mais comment se fuir sois même ? Comment fuir ce qu'on ressent ? Cela l'avait détruit mais elle avait compris le sens de cette haine et avait commencé à l'accueillir malgré la peur, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la bataille entre sa conscience qui voulais continuer à aimé Yoruichi et son subconscient qui commençai à la hair. Le seule moyen de ne pas sombrer dans la folie était d'accepter ce que qu'elle ressentait, de ne pas le fuir, mais de l'affronter, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait pendant ce siècle, accepté cette rage en elle pour devenir forte et trouvé la force de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Elle le savait pertinemment._

 _Trois jours plus tard._

 _Aujourd'hui avait lieux l'exécution de Kuchiki Rukia. Soi Fon se devait d'y assister en temps que chef de la rétention criminels, et du centre de jugement des criminels, grâce à ce droit elle pouvait condamner une personne à mort par sa simple voix, ce qu'elle faisait souvent sur les champs de bataille, ou le temps est compté avant un jugement, mais là ce n'était pas son choix, mais des seuls plus haut gradés qu'elle dans les jugements, le centrale quarante-six. Elle n'avait plus eu de rapports sur les Ryokas, elle savait seulement qu'il y a trois jours l'un d'eux a affronté Byakuya, puis à été sauvée par une femme, une femme dont Byakuya et Junshiro ne savait pas l'identité. Où ne voulais pas la dire. Mais elle s'en importait peu. Elle observa l'oiseau de feu se former, elle aurait sûrement été touché par la mort d'une si jeune fille pour un crime si faible si elle n'avais pas bloqué toutes émotions en elle. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir un homme détruisit l'arme suprême et attrapa Rukia. Elle haleta dans le choque, elle ne l'avait pas vue ou sentie venir, c'était impossible, tout le monde mais pas elle aurait pu loupé l'approche d'un shinigami, puis elle compris en voyant la cape dans son dos. Un symbole qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, qui avait hanté ses rêve, qu'elle ne pourrai jamais oublié, celuis de clan Shihoin. Unohana haleta choqué avant de tourner son regard vers Soi Fon. Elle pouvais voir le choque. Cela pouvais être un déclic dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui lui raviverait de vieux souvenirs enfouis. Mais elle ne pouvais pas resté sur le champs de bataille, elle était tiraillé entre ses obligations en tant que capitaine de l'unité de soins et son inquiétude personnelle. Après un moment de réflexion elle pris un regard attristé et serra les poings. Il était temps, arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Avec une forte détermination elle s'éloigna en se dirigeant vers les trois vice-capitaines inconscient. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à soi Fon qui était prête, zanpakuto à la main, près au combat, avec un détermination sans faille. Peut être trop sur… mais seul l'avenir le lui dirais alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la colline du sokyoku. Avec ce départ, elle avait laissé Soi Fon seule contre ses émotions intérieurs. Elle ne pourrait pas la protéger ou l'aider si elle craquait, elle devait la laisser entre ses seuls mains. Cela lui faisait tellement mal, mais elle n'avais plus le choix, c'était maintenant ou jamais._

-Voyons voir les progrès que tu a accompli pendant ses années… _Murmura elle._

 _Soi Fon se sentait enragée, son esprit assemblait les faits, la cape Shihoin, la femme qui a aidé le ryoka et que Byakuya et Junshiro connaissait mais ne voulais pas donné l'identité, tout ça ça ne pouvait pas être… Yoruichi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans l'horreur absolue._

 _~A suivre~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Pourquoi dois-je me battre ?**_

 _Soi Fon ne pouvais, surtout ne voulais pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être Yoruichi, pas après tout ce temps, pas après avoir enfin fait son deuil. Elle serra les poings en se tournant vers son vice-capitaine._

-Va vite rejoindre l'escouade deux à douze pour capturer les ryoka et Kuchiki ! _Il déglutit avant d'hocher la tête rapidement._

-Oui capitaine ! _Puis il parti. Elle était enfin seule. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la lecture de tous les reiatsu autours d'elle. Il y en avait tellement, des milliers, c'était comme trouver une aiguille dans cents bottes de foins. Elle se concentra uniquement sur les énergies autours d'elle, plus rien ne l'importait à part ça. Elle pouvait remarquer la moindre énergie, jusqu'à la trace qu'un shinigami laisserait derrière lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas sentir son reiatsu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cela ne la calmait pas à cents pour cent, après tout la femme était tout aussi douée qu'elle avec son reiatsu, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle devrait rester sur ses gardes, son regard se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le ryoka plus tôt._

 _Une présence regardait la jeune capitaine de loin, elle pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, une recherche de reiatsu, elle cherchait quelqu'un, elle se doutait de qui c'était. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de la voir avec ce haori, elle avait grandit, son énergie se faisait ressentir de loin, elle était devenue puissante, très puissante, elle avait développée une carrure, ce n'était plus là fillette dépendante d'elle qu'elle avait abandonnée. Elle était devenue sa propre personne. La femme sourit doucement. Elle était devenue ce qu'elle espérait. Mais malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait agir vite._

 _Soudainement Soi Fon sentit quelqu'un la saisir rapidement à la gorge, son souffle se coupa, alors qu'elle sentit le vents dans ses cheveux, impossible ! Elle ne l'avais même pas sentie approchée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une figure bandée. Mais cette peau tan, ses cheveux pourpre, ses yeux d'or… Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, rien, comme à cette époque, en face de la seule personne qui la paralysait comme ça._

-Yoruichi… _Murmura elle incrédule, elle remarqua les yeux de la femme s'ouvrir largement avant de les plissés, finalement elle dévoila son visage, oui c'était bien elle, cette femme qu'elle avait tant haïs depuis ce jour, le visage de la capitaine devint sombre_

 _Yoruichi regardai la jeune fille devant elle, oui ce regard, même si elle avait changée physiquement, c'était la même qu'à l'époque, juste cette haine dans son regard pouvais lui dire la souffrance des cents années passé. Elle atterrit gracieusement au sol en lâchant la jeune fille qui se rattrapa aussi habilement qu'elle malgré son état de choque._

-C'est bien elle… _Elle était incapable de former des pensées cohérentes, son cœur lui faisait mal, son esprit se battait, devait elle être heureuse de la revoir ou la haïr de revenir après tant d'années ? Une bataille qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, comme il y a cents ans. Sauf que cette fois ci elle ne craquait pas dans un torrent de larmes, mais un torrent de haine et de rage. Ses poings se serai jusqu'au sang._

 _Comment la femme devant elle pourrait elle loupé ça ? Le sang coulant de ses main pâle. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait énormément de mal à sa petite abeille, sa poitrine la brûlait de regrets, elle en était nauséeuse, malade d'avoir mis celle à qui elle tenait le plus dans cette état de haine pure. Un siècle, c'était long seul, surtout plongée dans la rage et la douleur, un siècle d'incompréhension et de souffrance elle ne pouvais même pas imaginer un tiers de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et elle le savait, elle la toujours su, et maintenant elle en avait la preuve dans son comportement physique, la preuve de la haine qu'elle portait envers celle qui à l'époque était son guide, son maître, son repère. Sans guide et sans repère elle avait dû être tellement désorientée, tant de devoirs accumulé sur elle à son jeune âge, le rôle de capitaine juste après le départ du capitaine respectifs, lui imposant des responsabilités alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à en savoir elle même où elle en était. N'était même pas capable de se gérer sois même, alors géré toute une division dans un état d'esprit si faible, ça avait du être une tel torture physique et mentale. Elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer, si encore elle en était capable._

 _Tant d'années de souffrance et de haine qui ressortait, elle ne serais jamais capable de montrer physiquement la haine qu'elle ressentait en elle, même en torturant la femme devant elle a mort, ça n'égaliserait qu'un piètre pourcentage de sa souffrance. Elle ne se rendait même compte du sang qui coulait de ses mains._

-Ca faisait longtemps, Soi Fon. _C'était faiblement dire. La capitaine de la division ne pouvait que se sentir encore plus enragée de la façon dont elle prononçait son nom, avec tant de nostalgie, elle n'avais pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Pas après tout ce temps. Ce n'était plus son capitaine, son maître. C'était juste un traître qui avait désertée tout ses titres et devoirs, même envers son élève, une jeune fille qui avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle pris un position de combat. À ce moment là le coeur de Yoruichi se serra brusquement, sa petite abeille voulais vraiment la combattre. Elle devait bloqué tout lien affectif, sinon elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait perdre, Soi Fon voulait la battre, si elle ne combattait pas aussi, elle risquait sa vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'a frappée, elle ne pourrait lui faire de mal, à la différence de la jeune fille devant elle qui voulait la tuer._

-Oui ça fait longtemps, trop longtemps… _C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix de Shaolin, elle était emplie de venin, ses simple mots était comme des aiguilles plantés dans son cœur, son ton emplis d'admiration, cette voix douce et innocente avait disparus. La petite fille qu'elle avait connu avait disparue, remplacée par celle qu'elle avait créé, une jeune fille emplis de haine pure, de douleur et de souffrance. C'est elle qui avait tué cette petite fille quand elle était partie. C'était sa faute alors elle en assumerai les conséquences, ce combat en était la première. La douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle l'accueillit à bras ouvert, elle le méritait. Elle releva la tête, son regard était emplis de détermination, elle allait assumer les conséquences de ses actes, elle allait aider celle qu'elle a beaucoup trop fait souffrir._

-Tu es bien amère dit donc, est ce ton caractère habituel ? Où l'émotion de revoir ton ancien maître. _Elle savait qu'elle appuyait sur la corde sensible, mais elle en avait besoin, aussi douloureux que ça puisse être, elle devait le faire. Elle vit les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncé._

-Eh bien, à toi de le deviner, tu est assez futé, enfin, si tu l'est encore. _Une réponse simple et froide, mais efficace._ Mais trêve de bavardage, tu es venue ici croyant que tu pourrais me battre. Mais je vais te prouver que j'ai changée, c'est moi maintenant la capitaine de la deuxième division, j'ai gagné en puissance, je ne suis plus là petite fille faible que j'étais, si tu espère me vaincre facilement, tu te trompes ! _Choqué était un euphémisme, en seulement une fraction de seconde la jeune fille était derrière son ancien mentor._

-Elle est presque aussi rapide que moi. _Pensa Yoruichi en fronçant les sourcils. Oui elle était puissante, peut être plus puissantes qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, ou même espéré. Elle bloqua le coup avec ses avant bras avant de reculer, pour le moment elle voulait rester sur la défensive, tant qu'elle le pourrait elle n'attaquerait pas. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'à un moment où un autre ça ne fonctionnerait plus._ Eh bien, je dois avouer que tu a progressée, mais ne me sous estime pas non plus, tu pourrais le regretter. _Dit elle avec un sourire arrogant, Soi Fon ne dit rien, son regard à lui seul serait capable de tuer quelqu'un. La Shihoin se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas bien accueilli, mais jamais même dans ses cauchemar elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Soi Fon continua de l'attaquer avec des coups facile à esquiver, simplement du corp à corp, elle était rusée, elle voulais d'abord jaugé la puissance de son adversaire. Yoruichi ne faisait que bloqué les coups. Finalement la capitaine de la deuxième division s'éloigna._

-Pique tes ennemis jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi… _Murmura elle. Avec ses mots, un pique apparue à sa main gauche, aussi tranchant que les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Yoruichi plissa les yeux, cette armes était dangereuse, elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, seulement deux coups au même endroit et même elle, immunisé à quasiment tout les poison, mourait, oui c'était sur maintenant, Soi Fon ne voulais pas que la vaincre, elle voulais vraiment la tuer, même si Yoruichi voulait se racheter pour toutes les erreurs qu'elle a faites, la mort ne faisait pas partie de ce qu'elle était prête à faire, du moin pas dans ses conditions. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait maintenant se battre. Les mots étaient futils, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, leurs simples regards suffisait. Son ancienne élève l'attaqua avec son gantelet dorée, Yoruichi attrapa son poignet avant de passer sa jambe sous celle de la fillette et de donner un coup dans son genoux, la faisant tomber à genoux, elle en profita pour attraper son autre bras et la maîtriser, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant, la jeune fille arriva à se dégager de son emprise et visa à un coup de genoux dans ses côtés, Yoruichi l'esquiva en sautant en arrière. La jeune fille était très habile et rapide._

 _Le fait que Yoruichi ne l'attaque pas ne faisait que renforcer sa haine, pensais elle pouvoir la vaincre sans même avoir besoin de se battre à fond ?_

-Ne sois pas si puéril Yoruichi ! Arrêté de jouer et passe au chose sérieuse ! _Yoruichi était connue pour être une grande joueuses, mais jamais, au grand jamais elle ne pourrait jouer comme ça avec sa protégée, encore moins dans cette situation. Le fait que le sama ait disparue de son nom la frappait directement. Yoruichi aussi savait qu'elle devrait passer au chose sérieuse. Elle n'avais plus le choix. Elle utilisa un shunpo et frappa la jeune fille directement dans l'estomac, la fillette toussa l'air de ses poumons en s'éloignant rapidement. Elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, elle savait qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Pour Yoruichi chaque coup porté sur la jeune fille était comme un coup porté à elle même. Mais elle devait se reprendre, elle avait déjà battue Soi Fon pour des entraînements, certes elle n'y était jamais allée aussi fort, elle retenait ses coup, mais ce n'était plus là même fillette. Elle devait surtout surveillée Suzumebachi, elle savait qu'elle était puissante, mais elle savait aussi que tant qu'elle utiliserais pas son plein potentiel, elle pourrait le regretter. Elle attaqua à nouveau la fillette qui répliqua, un échange de coup s'en suivit. Aucunes de deux n'avais l'avantages, jusqu'à que Yoruichi sentie un violent coup qui l'a toucha à l'épaule, elle pouvait sentir le sang coulé le long de son bras Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle attrapa le bras droit de la capitaine et le plia en arrière, Soi Fon grimaça suite à la vive douleurs, Yoruichi s'arrêta avant de brisé l'os, la douleur causé lui laissa le temps de s'éloigner. Soi Fon haleta en tenant son bras._

-Elle aurait pu le brisé, pourquoi c'est elle arrêté _?! Le fait que Yoruichi se retienne avait le don de la frustrer encore plus._

 _La Shihoin avait enfin réussi à mettre ses émotions de côté, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas la blessé. Elle tenait son épaules, il y avait un homonka qui ornait ses vêtements maintenant. Elle soupira avant de regarder à nouveau la fillette. Puis la jeune fille utilisa à nouveau un shunpo. Elle allait frapper la femme tan de dos, mais grâce à ses réflexes elle remarqua le coup arrivé, et sans s'en rendre compte elle donna un violent coup de genoux dans ses côtés, la jeune fille roula sur le sol avant de se rattraper, elle le savait, elle l'avait sentie, elle venait de lui brisée au moin deux côtes._

-Tu te lâche enfin. _Fit la petite capitaine avec un sourire, elle tenait douloureusement sa poitrine, son ancien maître était très rapide, plus rapide qu'elle, et elle le savais. Ce combat allait être difficile. Elle se releva en essuyant rapidement le sang de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux avant de murmurer quelque chose que l'ancienne capitaine n'entendait pas, puis se fut l'horreur, elle reconnu de suite les vents se formant autours de la petite femme._

-Le shunko ?... _Fit elle d'un voix basse. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, cette technique était très dangereuses, si la jeune fille la connaissais, elle avait dû passer par des choses horribles, cette technique est difficile à maîtriser, la connaître demande de lourds sacrifices, du sang et de la sueur, qu'avait vécue Soi Fon pendant son absence ? Jusqu'à quel point l'avait elle brisée ? Elle se recula légèrement pour ne pas être blessée. Elle devait empêché Soi Fon d'utiliser cette technique, elle était très instable et dangereuse pour l'utilisateur, dans son état mental, elle craignais, même savait que à ce rythme la jeune fille se blesserait, même pire. Elle devait agire._

-Surprise ? _Fit Soi Fon d'un ton sûr._ Je n'ai pas passé cents a pleuré sur mon sort, je me suis entraînée pour pouvoir te vaincre. _Les deux savait que c'était faux, mais Soi Fon c'était forcée à croire ça._ Voici le résultat de tant d'années de formation. Le résultat de ma haine. _Yoruichi respira lourdement et difficilement, tout se reiatsu l'écrasait, elle n'avais pas le choix, la seul chose à faire pour ne pas être écrasé par se reiatsu était d'activer sa propre technique._

-Je suis désolée Shaolin… _Murmura elle alors qu'elle activa son propre shunko. Elle leva les yeux vers son élève tremblante. Alors le shunko de Soi Fon était le vents, tranchant comme l'était la femme. Celui de Yoruichi était explosif, de la foudre et des éclaires se trouvaient tout autour de son corp. La femme au cheveux corbeau était choqué, elle n'avais jamais vue Yoruichi utiliser cette technique. L'avait elle maîtrisé sur terre ?_

-Cette technique et le shunko mêlant le Kido, le close combat et le hakuda. Je ne t'ai jamais montré cette technique car elle est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour son utilisateur, même moi je ne la maîtrise pas à cents pour cent. Soit prudente. _Dit d'une voix stoïque. Mais la capitaine ne prête pas attention à l'avertissement. Sa haine avait surpassé tout ce qu'elle pensait, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir une opportunité la femme lui prouvait que non, à ce rythme, tout son entraînement pendant un siècle ne servira à rien. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, jamais ! Elle devait la vaincre, elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre, de montré qu'elle était toujours aussi faible même après ses cents longues années, qu'elle avait toujours été là même. Elle ne pouvait pas._

 _Retsu releva la tête dans le choque, il y avait une soudaine explosion du reiatsu de Shaolin, mais surtout, il était accompagné de l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre, une énergie qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis un siècle._

-Shihoin Yoruichi… _Elle plissa les yeux. Se moment tant redouté allais arrivé, seul Soi Fon pouvait définir la conclusion de ce combat. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Seule elle allait dire si toute ses années de secret, de souffrance et sacrifice avait servie à quelque chose. Est ce qu'elle arrivait à garder le contrôle ? Où allait elle craquer comme il y a cents ans ?_

 _~A suivre~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Un si lourd fardeau**_

 _Soi Fon avait un regard de pure haine, son corps et son cœur bouillant. Même Yoruichi aurait détourné les yeux d'un tel regard, mais elle ne le ferais pas. Pas devant Soi Fon. Elle ne pouvait pas fuire la douleur qu'elle même avait créé. Elle pouvait sentir le shunko circulé dans son corps, jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir l'utiliser dans un combat face à sa protégée._

 _Soi Fon ne pouvais que serré les poings, elle devait évacuer sa frustration où elle pourrait perdre pied. Et elle le savait. Elle déplaça une de ses jambes vers l'arrière comme appuie et se projeta vers la femme devant elle. Cette dernière eu tout juste le temps de le remarquer avant d'esquiver. Elle attrapa ensuite son poing, elle fût choqué d'une chose, son shunko était très puissant, si ce n'est pas plus puissant que le sien, mais beaucoup plus instable. C'était dangereux, encore plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser, puissant et instable, un mélange mortel._

 _Ce simple contact donna des frissons dans la colonne de l'ancienne élève. Elle regarda les yeux dorée de la personne qui l'a maintenait, même si elle était dans un état de rage, une petite partie d'elle voulait rester à regarder ses yeux dorée, teintée d'inquiétude pure. Elle se dégagea et recula. Elle posa une main sur sa tempes._

-Ne commence pas avec ça. _Pensa elle, son esprit était en train de se battre entre le fait qu'elle devait être heureuse de la revoir ou enragée. Elle ne devait pas laissé sa maîtrise sur ses sentiments lui échapper. Elle devait se concentrer dans le combat. Mais la fraction de seconde où elle a lâché une petite emprise sur son shunko, la fait basculer. Elle sentie une douleurs horrible dans tout son corps, mais malgré cela elle garda une emprise sur son énergie et réussi à la rendre stable. Elle leva ses yeux fatiguée vers la femme devant elle._

-Arrête… _Murmura elle doucement d'un air attristé. Mais Soi Fon se releva et le combat recommença. Elle se contenta de bloqué les coups, mais certain la touchait, elle avait de plus en plus de marque de homonka. L'épuisement commençai à l'affecter, mais elle savait que ça devait être pareil pour Soi Fon, elle lui avait déjà brisée deux côté et bien atteint son bras droit, sans oublier les autre hématome plus ou moins grave._

 _La capitaine de la deuxième division se recula en prenant appuie sur un arbre. Elle se redressa, sa respiration lourde. Son combat mental l'affectait autant que son combat physique._

-Quand va tu arrêter ce combat, tu ne pourra pas gagné, pas dans cette état, petite abeille, arrête… _Soi Fon était choqué par l'entente de se si vieux surnom. Yoruichi avait remarqué une chose, Soi Fon était en se moment très instable mentalement. Elle ne connais pas les dégâts psychologique qu'elle avait subie, mais en se moment le seul moyen de l'arrêté était de la faire se briser, de briser sa coquille pour atteindre son cœur en morceau. Elle savait quel en serait le résultat, mais cette fois ci elle sera la pour elle._

 _Soi Fon posa une mains sur sa poitrine, de nombreux souvenirs heureux lui revenaient en mémoire, devait elle vraiment se battre ? Ne pouvait elle pas juste profité du moment, même si Yoruichi l'avait tellement fait souffrir, et quel en était la cause ? Le fait d'avoir perdu la Shihoin, alors pourquoi maintenant qu'elle était la elle voulais la faire partir ? Son souffle commençait à devenir court. Elle paniquait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son esprit était désespéré, heureux, soulagée, enragée, toute ses sentation en même temps était trop pour la simple personne qu'elle était elle ne pouvait pas supporté tellement. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie autour d'elle explosée, elle ferma les yeux mais sentie une main dans la sienne et son shunko se desactiva. C'était Yoruichi, elle avait utilisé un kido pour annuler son shunko, l'empêchant de perdre complètement le contrôle, la femme haleta de l'effort pour combiner tellement d'énergie en un point tout en gardant une maîtrise total sur les deux energie contraire pour ne pas blesser Soi Fon. Mais elle était contente qu'elle y avait réussi. Shaolin se dégagea et recula brusquement, tombant à genoux, l'explosion avait vidé son reiatsu. Mais elle savait que Yoruichi était encore en état de se battre. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle commença pleuré, elle était déboussolé, elle voulait simplement accepté Yoruichi, mais d'un côté elle voulais la faire payer pour tout ça._

-Te vengé sur moi pour tout la souffrance que tu a accumulé ne changera rien, qu'est ce que ma mort t'apportera ? Et qu'est ce que ma présence pourrait t'apporter _? La femme se baissa et prit la main de Soi Fon en y plaçant la forme scellé de Suzumebachi avant de la pointée vers son cœur._

-La décision te reviens… _Elle était prête à mourir si c'était la seule chose qui soulagerait la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne savais plus quoi faire, elle s'était battue de toute ses force pour la tuer et maintenant que l'occasion était là elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Sa main tremblait, en se moment elle voulait juste retourné l'arme contre elle même pour arrêté tant de souffrance. Elle laissa le katana tombée avant d'attraper Yoruichi dans ses bras, ses sanglots étouffé contre la femme. Cette dernière sourit doucement en serrant la jeune fille contre elle, une main caressant doucement ses cheveux._

-C'est fini, je suis la, je ne partirait plus, tu n'a plus à souffrir. _Soi Fon n'arrivait pas à croire en ses paroles, mais elle savait une chose, en se moment Yoruichi était la, et ça c'était réel. Finalement sa rage s'évaporant laissant apparaître les blessure que Yoruichi avait créé. La rage avait été remplacé par les larmes, tant de sentiments accumulé qui ressortait dans ses bras. Elle embrassa ses cheveux de jais en la serrant plus fort._ Toute est fini.. _Malgré ce haori de capitaine, elle savait qu'elle restait encore une petite fille qui avait besoin de soutien et d'amour qu'elle avait manquée pendant un siècle. Elle avait peut être grandit physiquement, mais elle restait cette enfant sensible est fragile qu'elle avait toujours été. Son cœur se serra en imaginant comment avait dû être cette enfant pendant ce siècle seule, cette enfant fragile seule et ignoré de tous. Elle avait dû se sentir si seule. Yoruichi était la seule qui l'a comprenait et la connaissait assez pour gérer cette partie de cette personnalité, chaques sanglots la frappait à même le cœur. Mais elle ne reculerai pas. Elle laisserait le temps à Soi Fon de pleuré, pour le moment elle avaient tous leurs temps… pour le moment._

 _Après un long moment Soi Fon se calma complètement. Elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se briser complément, mais elle avait réussi. Elle se redressa en essuyant ses yeux. Elle se sentait tellement mal, c'était trop de douleur elle fixa Suzumebachi._

 _Yoruichi craignais le regard que la jeune fille avait sur l'arme, de l'envie… oui c'était certain, Soi Fon voulais cette arme entre ses mains, la femme était horrifié quand elle comprit pourquoi elle voulais cette arme, elle n'avais pas compris que la jeune fille avait atteint cette état. Elle attrapa rapidement l'arme, elle devait calmée Soi Fon avant de lui laisser. Elle pourrait se faire du mal, Yoruichi savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre mais pas Soi Fon._

-Hey. _Elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. La capitaine soupira avant de regarder Yoruichi._ Tu a grandit, tu es devenue forte.. _Elle se redressa._ Oui il n'y a aucun doutes… alors redresse toi, prouve moi que je ne me trompe pas. _Ces mots était bien plus profond que le fait de simplement se relever, se relever signifiait qu'elle acceptait le retour de Yoruichi, qu'elle n'abandonnerai pas face à sa souffrance, Yoruichi avait compris à quoi elle pensait. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. Se relever mais pourquoi ? Son seul but avait toujours été de devenir plus puissante que Yoruichi, mais maintenant ,elle ne voulais plus la tuée alors que pourrait elle faire ? La femme remarqua que Soi Fon ne se relevait pas. Elle avait abandonné toutes espoir ? Oui elle l'avait vaincu, mais la vie ne s'arrêtait pas là, elle aurais d'autres but. Soi Fon avait atteint le poste de capitaine, elle avait perdu face à Yoruichi, qu'elle était son but maintenant ? Elle n'avait plus rien à accomplir._

-Ne veux tu pas protégé ce que tu aime ? Te battre pour leurs montrer que tu es forte et qu'il n'ont pas à s'inquiéter pour toi. Ton but, même si tu a l'impression d'avoir tout perdu pour le moment, tu verra qu'il reste toujours quelques chose qu'on doit faire, tu la trouvera cette chose, laisse en le temps.

 _Une chose qu'on trouvera… Unohana lui avait dit la même chose, et cette opportunité était actuellement devant, son nouveau but était devant elle, Yoruichi. Elle souria… en attrapant la main de Yoruichi qui l'aida à se mettre debout. Yoruichi voyais enfin un petit sourire sincère sur ses lèvre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à profiter du moment, Soi Fon était dépressive, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquée, elle avait failli tout abandonner, heureusement elle avait réussi à dire les bonnes phrases pour redonner l'envie de se battre à la jeune fille. Elle savait que cette état était en partir même peut être complément du à elle, alors elle se jura de la sortir de cette spirale, de lui redonner goût au bonheur._

-Merci petite abeille. _Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, elle était tellement soulagée que Soi Fon lui donne une deuxième chance pour essayer de se rattraper. Enfin Soi Fon parla._

-Merci à vous d'être revenue. _Elle leva les yeux vers son ancien maître._ De ne pas m'abandonner une deuxième fois. _Yoruichi essuya ses larmes avec son pouce._

-Ce qui n'arrivera plus, je te le promets sur ma vie… _Soi Fon hocha positivement la tête. Et enfin Yoruichi pouvais admirer comment elle avait grandi, elle restait assez petite, mais assez musclée quand même, ses cheveux avaient poussé dans un style assez original. Mais elle fut coupé par un message de teitenkura. Leurs expliquant qu'Aizen était un traître, que la centrale quarante-six avait été anéantie et que tout l'histoire sur Kuchiki Rukia n'était qu'une mascarade, l'ordre avait été donné, Aizen devait être tuée à vue. Yoruichi pouvait voir le choc de Soi Fon, la femme à la peau tan le savait depuis plus d'un siècle, pour Soi Fon qui vivait à ses côté depuis tout ce temps ça devait être un choc de ne pas avoir remarqué tout ça. Elle serra les poings, Yoruichi était surprise et même terrifié de la vitesse à laquelle Soi Fon avait enfouie ses sentiments pour reprendre un air stoïque et professionnels, l'avait-elle fait tout le siècle dernier ?_

-Puis-je avoir Suzumebachi ? Nous discuterons plus tard. _Yoruichi voyais que dans ses yeux il n'y avait que le regard d'un capitaine qui voulait participer au combat. Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit son arme._

-Allons-y. _La jeune fille hocha la tête en décollant d'un shunpo._

 _Elle arrivèrent en haut d'une colline et furent accueillis par la vue de Gin poignardant Byakuya, Aizen non loin. Yoruichi serra les dents. Elle regarda Soi Fon et avec un signe de tête et décolla, malgré le temps, Soi Fon avait travaillé suffisamment avec Yoruichi pour la comprendre sans un mots. Elle coinça sa lame sous la gorge d'Aizen alors que Yoruichi bloque sa gaine. Il grinça alors des dents._

-Yoruichi.. _Il regarda derrière lui. Soi Fon._ Que font elles ensembles ?! Il était prévue que Soi Fon tue Yoruichi, non pas qu'elles travaillent ensembles. _Il plissa les yeux, il semblerait qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre le cœur humain. C'était un problème, Yoruichi serais capable de mettre ses plan en danger, mais surtout Soi Fon. Elle devait normal être anéanti mentalement et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, lui laissant le champs libre. Finalement il souria. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un autre moyen de se débarrasser d'elle._

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? _Demanda la femme au cheveux pourpre avec venin. Elle remarqua la main d'Aizen se contracter légèrement._

-Soi Fon éloigné toi ! _Cette dernière avant même de pouvoir comprendre c'était reculé par réflexe, mais elle sentie une horrible douleurs dans son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une entail le long de son bas ventre. Elle s'agenouilla les bras autour de la plaie, les yeux fixé sur Aizen, qui tenait l'épée sanglante. Elle commença rapidement un kaido de soins sur sa blessure._

 _Yoruichi haleta alors qu'elle regardait le sang coulé de l'abdomen de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bougé au risque qu'Aizen se retourne contre l'une d'entre elles, et elle voyait que Soi Fon avait la situation en mains, elle pouvait voir ses main briller d'une lueur verte_

 _Yamamoto regarda d'un regard froid le traître devant lui._

-Sosuke Aizen, traître que tu es, rend toi où nous emploierons les moyens forts. _Aizen se contenta de sourire alors qu'un allô de lumière jaune l'entourait, lui et ses alliés, Gin et Tosen. Il regarda Soi Fon avec amusement._

-Tu es toujours aussi faible, Soi Fon. _Elle plissa les yeux, surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, tous restèrent silencieux._ Tu n'a pas changé. Tu es là même qu'à l'époque, naïf et bête . _Elle serra les dents, elle savait de quoi Aizen parlait, depuis la défection de Yoruichi il avait toujours tendance à se moquer d'elle._

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole traître. _Lui cracha elle malgré la douleur horrible dans son abdomen. Il éveillait de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle savait que ce qu'il cherchait._

-Oh, alors c'est moi le traître dans l'histoire ? Et toi qui à fuit le Seireitei il y a cent ans. _Elle serra les poing, comment était il au courant ? Jusqu'où savait il ? Yoruichi regardant rapidement Soi Fon avant de retourner à Aizen._ Tu es puissante, et tu le sais, mais tu est trop fragile pour pouvoir employer ta puissance. Tu pourrai me vaincre sans problème si tu le voulais. Alors fait le. _Elle le regarda d'un regard de haine. Alors il était au courant de tout. Tous la regardait surpris, quel était cette puissance dont Aizen parlais ? N'avait elle pas un niveau de capitaine Normal._

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'attaquer à la négation, elle est quasiment invincible. _Fit Yamamoto d'une voix neutre. L'homme regarda rapidement Soi Fon, pourquoi attirait elle tellement l'attention d'Aizen ?_

-Alors Shaolin, tu ne dit plus rien. _Elle se redressa furieusement, tout savait que la jeune fille réagissait très vite quand ont la frustrait._

-Shaolin ? _Se demanda Jushiro._

-Tu n'a pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! _Cracha elle. Yoruichi la regarda perdu, pourquoi Aizen voulais tellement attiré son attention, pourquoi elle ? Elle aimerait réagir, mais elle savait que son intervention pourrait empirer les chose._

-Bien sur que si, je fais ce que je veux, moi Sosuke Aizen, le maître du monde. _Il enleva ses lunettes en mettant ces cheveux en arrière._ Vous serez tous à mes pieds.

-Ne sois pas si puéril Aizen ! _Cria Kyoraku._ Jamais personne ne sera à tes genoux.

-Vous le verrez bien. _Il regarda à nouveau Soi Fon. Son souffle était court de rage, ses dents serré il avait trouvé sa corde sensible._ Pourquoi crois tu avoir été abandonnée de tous, tes parents, tes ami et même ton maître, tu n'est rien, tu cache qui tu réellement, la faible que tu es ne devrai même pas avoir droit à un poste dans le gotei treize. _Son souffle s'accrut. Comment savait il tout ça. Elle sentit la douleurs de ses abandon refaire surface, oui elle avait été abandonnée de tous. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa faiblesse ... N'est ce pas ? Elle avait le droit d'être capitaine non ? Elle commença à douter._

-Aizen que cherche tu à faire ?! _Cria Jushiro, il était un des rares au courant du secret de Soi Fon. Il refusait de la voir être détruite à nouveau, voir Yoruichi avait été un choque pour tous mais aussi un soulagement. Aizen regarda l'homme malade._

-Vous montrez qui est vraiment celle que vous avez toujours crus être là capitaine Soi Fon. _Fit il avec un large sourire. Yoruichi plissa les yeux, de quoi voulait il parler ? Soi Fon tremblait de rage, il voulait la faire tombé pour qu'elle ne soit plus un obstacle pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle était fragilisé par l'apparition de Yoruichi et maintenant il frappait toute les corde qu'il savait bonne pour la faire craquer. Il était en train de la coulé devant tout ses pairs, elle ne pouvait rien dire._

-Soi Fon. Pourquoi ne leurs dis tu pas toi même, ce serait moin difficile pour toi. Ça doit être tellement horrible de ce caché derrière se masque, tu crois que Yoruichi est revenue ? Elle n'est pas ici pour toi, personne n'est là pour une minable tel que toi. Ton poste, tu la seulement reçu par pitié, tu en aurais la puissance mais pas la force. Alors va tu leurs dire qui tu es. _Elle le coupa en sautant vers lui, son shunko activé, tout les shinigami faible tombèrent à genoux de la puissance de son reiatsu. Même Yamamoto resta sous le choque de cette puissance, elle était supérieur à ce qu'elle avait montré au teste de capitaine, du double si ce n'est plus, elle avait quasiment le même niveau de reiatsu que lui, c'était impossible ! Voilà ce qu'Aizen disais quand s'il parlait de puissance, mais pour qu'elle raison ne leurs avait elle jamais montré ?_

-Soi Fon arrête ! _Cria Yoruichi désespérément. Tous regardèrent choqué._

-Aizen, je ne te laisserai pas détruire ce que j'ai construit. _Pensa elle, elle frappa le négation de toute ces force, le souffle d'Aizen se coupa. Elle l'avait brisée ! En un coup elle l'avait brisé. Elle le poignarda avec son dard. Yamamoto profita de l'occasion pour attaqué le traître. Aizen dégaina son épée et la trancha en plein dans la poitrine. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit il fut entouré de flamme du capitaine commandant, et son bras disparus dans les flammes. Comment avait elle brisée la négation ?! Elle était puissante mais pas à ce point. La jeune fille retomba du ciel._

 _Yoruichi haleta, comment l'avait elle détruite ? Même Yamamoto ne l'aurais pu, se reiatsu, il était bien supérieur au sien. Mais elle remarqua avec horreur, la jeune fille tombant du ciel. Elle sauta dans les airs et la rattrapa en atterrissant délicatement sur le sol. Son shunko se désactiva et son reiatsu se calma. Sa respiration était saccadé, elle avait une profonde entail sur la poitrine, de son épaule jusqu'à ses reins._

-Soi Fon tient bon reste avec moi ! _Supplia elle, elle venait juste de la retrouvé, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement._

-Jamais je ne pourrai perdre face à vous. _Cria Aizen en se tenant le bras puis il disparut avec la lumière._

 _Maintenant tout était calme, sauf pour toi les shinigami abasourdie par la puissance qu'avait montré la capitaine. Yamamoto regarda froidement la jeune capitaine inconsciente. Que lui avait elle caché toutes ces années ? Quel était ce mensonge si lourd que même Aizen n'a osé révélé ? Pourquoi portait t'il tellement d'intérêt à un capitaine comme Soi Fon ? Elle était celle qui attirait le moin l'attention sur elle._

 _~A suivre~_


End file.
